I love you! And a latte please
by Thype.Ny
Summary: Ella lo observaba a escondidas desde que lo conoció. Le parecia el chico mas lindo del planeta y efectivamente lo era. El la amaba desde hace tiempo, y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. ¿ Podrían confesar sus sentimientos algún día? Mal summary, ignorenlo y simplemente lean xD


**Aqui estoy con un especial de San Valentin, aunque no creo que tenga que ver mucho con el dia... o no se, depende del sentido que le den ustedes! No soy buena con historias cortas asi que pido perdon si les decepciona, pueden insultarme, tirar piedras a mi casa, hacerme vudu, lo que sea, estoy preparada :)**

**Espero les guste, de verdad, no le tengo mucha confianza a esta corta historia pero queria publicarla por ser un dia especial para muchos :DD feliz San Valentin no solo a las parejas sino tambien a todos los que amamos aunque sean pequeñas cosas (como yo que estoy enamorada de mis libros ;D) Besos a todos y ya pronto subire la conti de Hot n' Cold y Reach Your Dreams :3**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personas, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**I love you! And a latte please**

I

Camine como de costumbre a la caja para pasar el pago, la señora Cliff me siguió con su molesto estornudo invernal y apresure mi paso para no contagiarme, odiaba a las personas que no se tapaban la boca para estornudar, toser, o simplemente bostezar.

- Efectivo o tarjeta de crédito – Pregunte pasando la maquinita por sobre el código de barra del libro, ella volvió a estornudar y me entrego una tarjeta por sobre el mostrador. La recibí algo molesta por su falta de higiene y pase el pago con rapidez para que se fuera – Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra – Dije entregándole la bolsa y haciendo una seña con su mano ella se despidió efusivamente pero sin poder hablar debido a su fuerte estornudo y salió de la librería con su compra.

Me senté con fuerza sobre mi silla y me quede allí un buen rato aburrida esperando que entrara otra persona. Suspire mirando el lugar, llevaba trabajando allí cerca de un mes y era solo para poder pagar mi universidad, desde que había escapado de casa las cosas se me habían puesto bastante difíciles y tuve la suerte de tener una amiga como Levy a mi lado, y por supuesto también a su familia. Fueron muy amables al recibirme en su casa un tiempo y cuando pude costearme un piso me dieron un trabajo de medio tiempo en su librería acorde a mis horas de estudio en la universidad.

- Lucy-chan – Dijo la dulce voz de amiga entrando por la puerta, me puse en pie para saludarla dando una leve inclinación de cabeza – Te he traído una tarta para que comas, la preparado yo, esta buenísima – Dijo con una sonrisa dejando un gran trozo envuelto sobre mi mesita.

- Muchas gracias, no tenia porque molestarse – Dije algo avergonzada, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No es ninguna molestia – Dijo dejando también una humeante taza de café – Mi marido y yo vamos a salir ahora pero Levy debería terminar su última clase en unos minutos, ella vendrá enseguida – Dijo tomándome del brazo y haciendo que tomara asiento de nuevo.

- Claro, no se preocupe, el negocio está en buenas manos – Dije mostrándole una sonrisa confiada, ella rio tomándome las mejillas y me dio un suave beso en la frente, luego volvió a su casa dejándome sola en el local, sonreí como una tonta, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía el calor de una madre que me daba un calor en el pecho junto a unas ganas enormes de echarme a llorar.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo una voz melodiosa en la entrada, me gire algo molesta al saber quién era y lo mire con mala cara – Vaya que no estás de humor hoy Lucy – Dijo Loke con su típica sonrisa mujeriega.

- No, no lo estoy así que mejor lárgate – Dije huraña frunciendo el ceño, el sonrió acercándose al mesón y paso una mano por encima de este para poder acariciarme.

- No seas así – Dijo mirándome con diversión – Eres una persona dulce y cálida, no quiero oírte decir palabras tan crueles – Continuo esta vez acariciando mi cabello, quite su mano con brusquedad y me aleje lo suficiente.

- Deja de molestarme, estoy en mi trabajo así que vete – Dije de mala manera volviendo a lo mío, salí hacia los libros e hice como que los ordenaba intentando hacerle ver que si estaba ocupada, sentí sus manos en mis hombros y su respiración en mi oído.

- No pienso dejarte – Dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba mis brazos, me removí inquieta intentando soltarme, algo que me fue imposible debido a su fuerza. A cada momento se ponía más y más pegote y pensé que realmente me terminaría haciendo algo malo, como decía Levy, cuando de pronto el ruido en la puerta le distrajo y me soltó.

- Lo siento – Dijo la voz de un chico, intente reponerme y girarme a verle para poder atender, mas me fue imposible – No sabía que las librerías eran para estas cosas – Dijo algo de diversión, me gire con rapidez para que no se formara una idea errada y entonces sentí como mi respiración se detuvo abruptamente – Solo venia por un libro – Volvió a decir – Es para la universidad, pero si están ocupados vuelvo en un rato – Dicho esto hizo un ademán de girarse pero alcance a detenerlo.

- No – Dije casi gritando, tanto que Loke me miro sorprendido – No interrumpes nada – Agregue, el asintió y entro completamente – ¿Qué libro buscas? – Pregunte acercándome con una sonrisa para atenderlo, el también sonrió robándome nuevamente el aliento.

- Introducción a la economía, macroeconomía – Respondió con una sonrisa, asentí e indique unas estanterías a la derecha.

- Por allí están los libros de estadísticas y economía, pero te ayudo a buscarlo, la verdad aquí siempre se hace un enredo – Dije con una sonrisa, el correspondió y Loke me miro molesto.

- Estábamos conversando Lucy – Dijo mi acosador de mala manera. Lo mire con reproche y mi cliente simplemente me sonrio.

- No te preocupes, lo busco solo, puedes continuar con tu novio – Dijo intentando comprender.

- No somos novios – Dije instantáneamente, Loke bufo y camino hasta la salida.

- Nos vemos – Dijo con una seña y salió de allí, suspire más tranquila y sentí de pronto la mirada intensa de quien me acompañaba en esos momentos.

- Parece haberse molestado – Dijo con algo de culpa, yo simplemente le sonreí.

- No importa, si se enoja es mejor, así deja de molestarme – El pareció no entender nada de lo que dije y simplemente sonrio volviendo a los estantes, mejor para mi, no quería explicarle a mi guapo desconocido lo acosada que era siempre por el mujeriego de Loke.

Buscamos el dichoso libro por todo el local hasta que por fin lo encontramos en la sección de niños, me sonroje levemente por mi mal trabajo manteniendo en orden el local y el solo sonrio tomándolo con cansancio.

- ¿Problemas con el libro? – Pregunte algo curiosa, el sonrio y negó.

- Solo con la universidad, esta carrera se está haciendo algo difícil – Contesto sacando su billetera, abrí la boca intentando decir algo, no quería que pagara tan luego y simplemente se fuera.

- Estudias economía – Dije como una idiota, el rio de buena manera haciéndome sonrojar por mi estupidez.

- Supongo que es evidente – Dijo sin esconder su hermosa sonrisa, yo asentí mas avergonzada aun – Dime cuanto es – Pidió acercándose a la caja, me mordí el labio nerviosa, no tenía más remedio que verlo partir.

- Son 6.24¥ - Dije con rapidez, el sonrio sacando el dinero, pase la compra y le entregue la bolsa lo más lento que podía.

- Gracias, Lucy – Dijo saliendo por la puerta con algo de rapidez, sonrio embobada y de pronto reaccione, ¡¿Cómo demonios sabia mi nombre?! Me sonroje completamente arrodillándome en el suelo para esconder mi sonrojo, respire entrecortadamente poniéndome en pie y mire todo a mi alrededor encontrándome de pronto con mi reflejo en el espejo del techo, camine frente a él y me observe, allí recordé el prendedor plateado con mi nombre grabado que había en mi sweater ese día, hice un puchero y me afirme en un mueble. Solo por eso lo había sabido mi nombre, me sentí algo decepcionada y arrastrando los pies volví a mi lugar. Recordé la tarta y el café que la madre de Levy había dejado para mí y convencida de que aquello me haría olvidar mi decepción, me decidí por comerlo.

Levy llego al rato despidiéndose de Juvia en la entrada, esta simplemente me hizo una seña y cruzo la calle en dirección a su trabajo. Levy me miro con detenimiento y luego sonrio.

- ¿Ha pasado algo bueno? – Pregunto con entusiasmo luego de inspeccionarme arto, fruncí el ceño molesta.

- Nada – Respondí volviendo a lo mío, Levy sonrio nuevamente y se acerco a molestarme.

- Te conozco – Dijo con diversión –Algo tiene que haber ocurrido para que tengas esa expresión – Me acuso apuntándome con el dedo. Hice un puchero y me dedique a ordenar las cosas.

- De verdad que no es nada – Insistí, Levy frunció los labios y suspiro.

- Bueno vale, dejémoslo hasta allí – Dijo tomando su bolso nuevamente – ¿Mis padres ya se han ido? – Pregunto yendo hacia la puerta, asentí rápidamente – Entonces voy a cambiarme y vuelvo a ayudarte – Dijo con una sonrisa.

El día termino sin nada más interesante, Levy me regaño unas cuantas veces por no poner atención, pero simplemente no podía, no dejaba de pensar en el chico que estuvo esa tarde en la tienda, quería conocerlo, saber su nombre, o algo. Levy estuvo bromeando sobre un nuevo chico en la universidad, más bien en su facultad, era un tanto raro y tenia aros por todos lados, me dio una mala impresión con solo su descripción física, y más aun con la descripción de su actitud violenta, miro a mi amiga que parecía bastante interesada y me apunte mentalmente que tendría que advertirle antes de que cometiera una locura.

- Deberías estudiar conmigo – Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras cerrábamos – Seria mucho más entretenido si estuviéramos las tres, Juvia, tu y yo – Sonreí imaginándomelo pero luego negué con la cabeza.

- Sabes lo mucho que me gusta la escritura, no podría cambiarme a tu facultad, es totalmente lo opuesto – Dije, Levy suspiro dándome la razón y continuamos con el cierre del local.

II

Estoy ya en mi primer año de literatura y amo mi carrera, lo de Levy siempre me había dado vueltas, pero aun así no me cambiaria solo por sentirme sola, no señor. Levy y Juvia son mis amigas desde el instituto, pero nos separamos cuando entramos a la universidad, ellas estudian ingeniería comercial y estamos separadas en nuestras carreras, aunque igual vamos al mismo campus.

Mire con cansancio por la ventana del local, las ventas no habían ido muy bien ese día y para rematar me encontraba sola, Levy había conseguido una cita con el chico nuevo, un tal Gajeel y se había ido con el dejándome sola y aburrida. El día no era nada fuera de lo normal, afuera el sol brillaba con débiles rayos dejando al frio hacer el protagonista de la velada. Suspire viendo los niños pasar por las calles chillando luego de salir de clases, a la señora Sakamoto paseando a su perro y el café del frente. Mire con detenimiento el lugar, jamás había entrado allí aunque ya llevara un año funcionando, se que Juvia lleva allí unos meses pero jamás he ido a visitarla, quizás me haga un tiempo luego. Iba a retirarme para continuar con la lectura de mi libro favorito cuando lo vi por segunda vez, al chico del libro de economía. Sonreí como tonta y me pegue mas a la ventana, iba vestido con el uniforme de mesero y se veía tan, pero tan bien que no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Estaba sirviendo una mesa y por lo que se notaba no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema, luego de varios intentos por no derramar el café en la taza suspiro algo resignado y dejo la bandeja plateada en una mesa, mire divertida su pelea con un chico de cabello oscuro que también parecía trabajar allí y me reí a más no poder con sus travesuras para sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Mph – Escuche detrás de mí, me gire sobresaltada encontrándome con dos señoras dentro del local, una me miraba molesta mientras la otra no dejaba de sonreír – ¿Cuándo será el momento en que pueda atendernos? – Pregunto la de rostro serio mostrando dos libros en sus manos, pedí disculpas reiteradas veces con mi cara ardiendo de vergüenza y me encamine a la caja.

- Lo siento mucho – Dije inclinando mi cabeza – Muchas gracias por comprar en "The garden McGarden" – La mujer frunció los labios y tomo su bolsa dejando el local, suspire cansada y aun muy avergonzada. Volví a mirar por la ventana encontrándome con que el ya no estaba allí.

- Lu – Dijo Levy entrando de improviso, me sobresalte y la mire sorprendida – Puedes irte, yo me quedare esta tarde – Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, miro por el vidrio notando a un chico bastante alto y moreno que miraba con algo de molestia, iba a decir algo pero ella me interrumpió rápidamente avanzando hasta la caja y tomando mis cosas – No digas nada, solo ve – Dijo entregándome mi cartera y demás cosas, sonreí con complicidad y sin mas salí del local mirando con curiosidad al nuevo amigo de Levy.

No pude evitar mirar nuevamente al frente, esperando poder verlo por última vez en el día, pero aquel deseo no se cumplió y tuve que caminar con rapidez hasta mi casa gracias a la mirada de mi amiga.

III

Me senté en una de las mesas del patio y deje mi carpeta sobre esta, suspire mirando hacia todos lados y tome mi café con ganas. El frio se hacía cada vez más intenso a pesar de ya estar en febrero. Sentí la voz de Levy a lo lejos y me gire a verla, se despedía amorosamente de su novio mientras Juvia se unía tras ella, sonreí al verla tan feliz como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo.

- Estas aquí – Dijo sonriendo como una tonta, me reí por lo bajo mirando de reojo a Juvia quien hizo lo mismo.

- Si, y las estaba esperando para poder salir esta tarde – Respondí con una sonrisa, Levy me abrazo con fuerza.

- Por fin saldremos como unas amigas, tal como antes – Chillo emocionada, Juvia también lo hizo – Deberíamos ir al centro comercial, tengo bastantes cosas que comprar – Dijo refiriéndose a su armario, asentí entusiasmada mientras caminábamos a la salida.

Lo mire a lo lejos quedándome parada en el mismo lugar, había descubierto hasta hace poco que estudiaba en mi misma universidad y ahora acababa de verlo en el patio del campus. Hace casi un mes que lo había visto por primera vez y ahora pareciera que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Sonreí viendo como corría por la cancha jugando con los demás chicos, jamás me había interesado por los deportes pero verlo a él, allí, era una cosa distinta.

- Se llama Natsu – Dijo Juvia con una leve risita, me gire sorprendida y algo abochornada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunte nerviosa arreglando mi cabello, Juvia sonrio acercándose, siendo seguida por una curiosa Levy.

- ¿Acaso no mirabas al de pelo rosa? – Me pregunto algo sorprendida, negué rápidamente y volví mi mirada atrás, viendo también allí a quien parecía ser su mejor amigo, un chico de cabello oscuro que también trabajaba en el café de al frente.

- No – Dije con seguridad – Miraba al chico que esta con el – Señale al joven con la cabeza, el rostro de mi amiga paso por todos los colores y abrió la boca sorprendida, Levy me hizo algunas señas que no comprendí y la mire extrañada por ello, comprendí por fin cuando vi el rostro molesto y oscurecido de mi amiga.

- No mires a Gray-sama – Dijo con una voz lúgubre que no recuerdo haber escuchado jamás, no supe que decir y simplemente asentí como una niña, no tenía ni idea sobre ese chico, por lo tanto no quería meterme en problemas con mi amiga por culpa de él.

La tarde fue bastante animada a pesar del intenso frio, Juvia nos presento a una amiga del instituto y compañera de trabajo que era muy simpática y también muy bonita, se llama Erza Scarlet y se ve tan adulta y madura que me inspira confianza y a la vez me hace admirarla.

- Por cierto – Dijo Juvia mientras devorábamos pastel de fresa a pedido de Erza - ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde Erza-san? – Pregunto curiosa a la pelirroja que devoraba su pastel como si fuera la última comida de su vida.

- Ya sabes – Dijo con un leve tono de molestia – Gray y Natsu no llegaban nunca a cubrir el turno – Respondió como si fuera de lo más común, ante la mención del último nombre no pude contener mi sonrojo y menos la rapidez con la cual latió mi corazón. Baje la mirada para que no pudieran notar mi estado y escuche su conversación en completo silencio.

Nos despedimos en las afueras e inicie sola mi camino a casa, estaba oscuro a pesar de ser recién las ocho debido al clima de invierno. Camine con rapidez temiendo que alguien pudiera asaltarme o algo peor, Tokio no era una ciudad muy peligrosa pero había barrios que llamaban mucho contrabando, sobre todo por las noches. Mire la cuadra frente a mí, oscura y completamente vacía, respire hondo y me dispuse a caminar más rápido aun, solo tenía que dar unos cuantos pasos más para llegar a casa y poder sentirme a salvo. Sentí las manos de un desconocido tomarme por los hombros y girarme con brusquedad, tome mi bolso y le di con él con fuerza.

- Tranquila Lucy – Dijo la conocida voz de Loke, lo mire sorprendida mientras se sobaba el rostro luego del golpe – Disculpa, no quería asustarte – Dijo al ver mi cara de temor, trague saliva forzosamente y lo mire con molestia.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunte con brusquedad, el sonrio acercándose.

- Dijiste que saldrías conmigo una noche, ¿no recuerdas? – Pregunto haciéndose el ofendido, lo mire extrañada, ¿Cuándo había prometido eso yo? Negué con la cabeza y me cruce de brazos.

- No sé de que hablas, ahora déjame – Dicho esto me gire con dirección a mi casa nuevamente pero fui detenida por sus manos, tomando mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza – Loke suéltame – Dije molesta y temerosa, el siempre me había inculcado temor debido a su insaciable obsesión por mí, había visto en las noticias o leído en los libros que por lo general ese tipo de personas obsesionadas terminaban haciendo cosas horribles.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en rechazarme? – Pregunto acercándome a su cuerpo, intente resistirme pero me fue imposible, me acerco más a su cuerpo con fuerza y susurro en mi oído – Está bien que rechaces a otros pero a mi tienes que aceptarme, soy el único para ti, Lucy – Dijo con voz melosa, beso mis mejillas mientras yo me removía intentando soltarme, gruñí molesta al no poder zafarme y moví mi cabeza de lado a lado intentando bloquear su camino a mis labios. Soltó mis brazos y tomo mi rostro dejándolo fijo, sonrio con lujuria y se acerco a mis labios para besarlos, los fruncí dejándolos en una fina línea para que no pudiera tocarlos pero aun así el insistía, acercándose cada vez mas.

- Suéltame – Dije casi con lagrimas en mis ojos, tome sus brazos al sentir mis manos libres y lo empuje con toda la fuerza que pude – ¡Suéltame! – Grite con fuerza separándolo de mí. Me miro sorprendido y luego simplemente lo vi tirado en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre corriéndole por el mentón. Miro a mi derecha encontrándome con los ojos oscuros de mi salvador.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto examinándome de pies a cabeza, asentí completamente sonrojada al comprobar quien era efectivamente.

- ¿Quién te crees? – Pregunto Loke poniéndose en pie y avanzando hasta el mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

- La estabas forzando, eso no es nada decente – Respondió con simpleza sin ver una amenaza en Loke.

- ¿A ti que te importa lo que hagan dos desconocidos en la calle? – Pregunto molesto mirándolo de pies a cabeza, me acerque preocupada de que Loke pudiera iniciar una pelea, como lo hacía con cada chico que se me acercaba.

- Ella no es una simple desconocida – Respondió sorprendiéndome – ¿Verdad Lucy? – Me pregunto regalándome la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto – Ahora retírate, sino quieres que vuelva a golpearte. Loke rechisto y le tiro un escupo junto a los pies, me miro intensamente haciéndome temblar y luego se fue con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Gracias – Susurre con vergüenza sin mirarle. Lo sentí acercarse a mí y levante un poco los ojos encontrando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

- De nada – Dijo dando la media vuelta y yendo por su camino, sentí el impulso de detenerlo, invitarle un café y charlar por horas, pero fue tarde porque ya había desaparecido tras una esquina. Suspire contenta retomando mi camino, y sonreí como una estúpida recordando el momento en que apareció como mi héroe.

IV

Intente sacar la nieve acumulada en la vereda pero por mas esfuerzo que ponía no lo lograba, escuche la risa de Levy dentro del local y comprendí que Fuji-san no saldría en un buen rato de la librería y que por ende mi amiga tampoco me ayudaría con la nieve. Bufe molesta continuando mi trabajo, algo podría lograr con tanto esfuerzo. Escuche unos gritos venir del local del frente y mire hacia allí curiosa.

- ¡Demonios Natsu! – Grito una voz conocida para mí – Lo has vuelto a hacer, ¿no tienes cuidado? – Pregunto Erza con las manos en las caderas, me hice la tonta como que no veía pero miraba de reojo la escena.

- Lo siento – Dijo él con cara de pena agachando el rostro, Erza lo siguió regañando y yo fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué tenía ella que ser así? El lucia tan tierno con el rostro apenado pero a la amiga de Juvia parecía no afectarle porque continuaba con su sermón.

- Eres un completo desastre, flamita – Dijo la voz divertida de "Gray-sama" saliendo del local, fruncí mas el ceño, ¿Cómo podía ser así con su amigo?

- No fue mi culpa, hielito – Respondió Natsu con molestia, sonreí, por lo menos se defendía de su amigo.

- ¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo? – Pregunto la autoritaria voz de Erza, el negó y bajo la cabeza – Espero que no sigas cometiendo errores tan estúpidos, sabes que a quien terminan cortándole la cabeza es a mi – Dijo mientras se disponía a volver a dentro. Lo mire con algo de lastima viendo su semblante decaído, se notaba demasiado arrepentido con lo que había sucedido y sentí algo de pena por él.

- ¿Por qué no te declaras? – Pregunto la voz de Levy a mis espaldas, me gire sorprendida no solo encontrándome con ella, sino también con Juvia.

- ¿Qué dices Levy? – Pregunte haciéndome la desentendida, ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es bueno Lu-chan, negar así tus sentimientos – Me regaño con diversión, Juvia asintió dándole la razón.

- No estoy negando nada – Dije con calma volviendo a lo mío.

- Te gusta Natsu – Dijo con rapidez, me sonroje fuertemente y me acerque a ella con rapidez mirando de reojo hacia el frente, no vaya a ser que le escucharan.

- No – Dije tapándole la boca, ella entrecerró los ojos y quito mi mano.

- No lo niegues, te gusta, he visto como te le quedas viendo, incluso cuando Erza hablo de él hace unas semanas te sonrojaste completamente y actuabas como una tonta – Me acuso apuntándome con el dedo, desvié la mirada sintiéndome culpable ante todo, y es que ella tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, aun así negué nuevamente – Juvia, has entrar en razón a esta tonta – Dijo con molestia esperando a la peli azul, mire tras ella y vi a Juvia con cara de tonta mirando hacia el frente.

- Gray-sama es tan sexy – Murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas, tanto Levy como yo miramos en la misma dirección encontrándonos con el chico semi desnudo.

- ¡Vístete maldito pervertido! – Grito Natsu armando un escándalo, Erza le dio con la bandeja en la cabeza y el pobre entro corriendo buscando su ropa, uno para no ser arrestado por exhibicionismo y dos, para no morir del frio.

- ¡Gray-sama! – Chillo Juvia corriendo hacia él, Levy negó con la cabeza y yo mire divertida la escena, ella se colgaba en sus brazos mientras el intentaba despegarla, reí levemente notando que alguien me miraba, desvié mi vista encontrándome con Natsu que me sonreía, hizo una pequeña seña y entro en el café nuevamente.

- Eres realmente una tonta – Comento Levy volviendo a entrar en la librería, mientras yo me quede simplemente allí, con un sonrojo en las mejillas y mirando aun en la misma dirección.

V

Sting camino a mi lado hablando de la primera cosa que se le venía a la mente, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Reí con ganas escuchando una de sus anécdotas cuando niño y estuve a punto de armar un escándalo en plena vereda ante su enorme estupidez. Nos dirigíamos a tomar un café luego de terminar nuestro proyecto, insistió durante semanas para ser mi compañero y lo acepte solo con la condición de que se comportara. Ahora había insistido al escuchar de los labios de Levy que no tenía que preocuparme por ir al trabajo, por lo tanto quiso que le acompañara a tomar un café para calentar el cuerpo, como decía él.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando habíamos llegado, entre simplemente riendo con uno de sus chistes y ambos tomamos asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana.

- ¡Natsu! ¡Es tu mesa! – Grito una voz conocida, me hice la tonta y continúe escuchando el relato de mi amigo cuando de pronto reaccione, _Natsu, Natsu… ¡Natsu!_ Me repetí mentalmente sonrojándome levemente, ¡Por Dios! Si estábamos en el café donde trabajaba el… quise de inmediato esconderme bajo la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto Sting asustado estirando una mano por sobre la mesa – Estas roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre? – Pregunto aun más preocupado haciendo ademan de ponerse en pie.

- No – Dije con rapidez esbozando una sonrisa forzada – Estoy bien – Sting asintió y continuo su relato, intente escucharlo, de verdad que lo intente, pero inconscientemente y mirada se desvió en dirección al peli rosa, que terminaba de atender una mesa con un grupo de chicas.

- Ne Natsu – Dijo una de ellas tomándolo del brazo cuando el acomodaba la bandeja bajo su brazo – Salgamos después de tu turno – Fruncí el ceño molesta, ¿Quién era esa? La examine detalladamente, cabello blanco corto, ojos azules, rostro angelical, piel nívea, y por lo que alcance a ver de su cuerpo, largas y esbeltas piernas cubiertas por medias oscuras. Simplemente, una chica guapa. Sonreí con malicia ante la negación de Natsu, estaba tan contenta que estuve a punto de ponerme a bailar sobre la mesa.

- Idiota – Murmure por lo bajo viendo como él le dedicaba esa hermosa sonrisa antes de retirarse.

- ¿Decías algo? – Pregunto Sting parando su relato, lo mire nerviosa y sonreí como una idiota.

- Nada de nada – Respondí sacando una risita en el, tomo la carta y se dispuso a mirar los postres.

- A veces eres tan rara – Comento más para sí mismo, infle los mofletes con gracia sacando nuevamente una risa en él cuando me miro.

- ¿Cuál es su orden? – Pregunto una voz a nuestro lado, instintivamente levante la mirada encontrándome con Natsu de pie junto a la mesa. Me quede tan embobada que Sting me movió el brazo para sacarme del trance.

- Pide primero – Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa que paso desapercibida para mi puesto que no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Natsu.

- Un café con leche y una tarta de arándanos – Respondí con un sonrojo, el asintió anotando en la libreta.

- Yo quiero un mocaccino y una tarta de chocolate – Dijo Sting con rapidez volviendo a mirarme, Natsu asintió inclinando la cabeza y se fue dejándonos nuevamente solos – Es genial poder salir contigo – Dijo de pronto mi amigo ganándose mi atención.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunte curiosa sin quitar mi sonrisa boba, el sonrio bajando la mirada y pude notar sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo.

- Siempre me rechazas pero esta vez accediste sin problemas – Respondió algo nervioso, lo mire con dulzura y tome su brazo con suavidad.

- Eres un gran amigo, y a los amigos no se les rechaza – Conteste con una sonrisa sincera, el me miro con un deje de decepción y luego sonrio negando con la cabeza, lo mire algo curiosa pero me reprimí las ganas de preguntar.

- Su orden – Dijo de nuevo la voz del dueño que me quitaba el sueño – Un café con leche y una tarta de arándanos – Dijo dejando la taza y el plato en mi lado, sonreí como tonta bajando la mirada – Y un mocaccino con una tarta de chocolate – Dicho esto dejo el plato en el lado de Sting pero cuando fue a tomar la taza esta se tambaleo en su mano y termino por derramarse en el sweater de mi amigo.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces imbécil?! – Pregunto Sting molesto poniéndose en pie y viendo como había quedado de manchado – ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? – Pregunto con prepotencia, me puse en pie con rapidez e intente calmarlo.

- Lo siento – Dijo Natsu inclinando la cabeza, Sting negó con molestia e intento limpiar su ropa, Erza llego al instante a pedir disculpas.

- Sting, cálmate – Le dije con calma para que comprendiera, me miro aun muy molesto y respiro sonoramente, tomo sus cosas y me hizo una seña.

- Pues bien, lo dejo pasar pero nosotros nos retiramos – Dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome con él, no tuve tiempo para replicar y simplemente salimos al frio nuevamente.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras cuando paro abruptamente, estuvo dándome la espalda unos minutos y luego se giro sonriéndome. Note algo de vergüenza en su mirada y tuve la intensión de acariciar su mejilla, pero solo eso, la intensión.

- Lo siento por eso – Dijo con algo de pena – Arruine todo por mis instintos – Sonreí intentando calmarlo.

- No te preocupes, también hubiese reaccionado así – Dije riendo, _pero no con Natsu_ complete mentalmente. Sting rio conmigo y luego reviso su sweater nuevo.

- Supongo que con un lavado se sale – Comento señalando la mancha amarillenta, asentí y me acerque a él.

- Aun podemos ir a otro sitio, no tiene porque afectarnos – Dije intentando volver las cosas, el asintió poniéndose su chaqueta.

- Vamos a un McDonald's – Dijo con los ojos brillosos – Muero por una hamburguesa – Dicho esto tomo mi mano y juntos corrimos hasta el local de comida rápida.

VI

Suspire entrando en la librería, estaba tan cálido allí que era acogedor, Levy estaba dentro lista para salir y recordé el porqué, hice una mueca mirando hacia abajo encontrándome con las dos bolsas gigantes que traía conmigo.

- Lu-chan – Dijo mi amiga acercándose – ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto bastante curiosa mirando mis paquetes, torcí los labios dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

- Día de san Valentín – Respondí haciéndola sonrojar, se agacho y comenzó a sacar las cosas.

- ¡Que hermoso! – Exclamo mirando un osito de peluche y abrazándolo con fuerza – ¿Quien te lo ha dado? – Pregunto emocionada.

- Hibiki de tecnología médica – Respondí con simpleza, Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Hibiki Lantys? ¿Nuestro sex simbol? – Pregunto sorprendida armando un escándalo, asentí – ¡Oh por Dios! Incluso el te da regalos – Dijo mirándome con algo de envidia.

- Puedes quedártelo – Dije sin interesarme por el tema – No me interesa – Levy frunció el ceño y continuo revisando mis regalos, chillando por cualquier cosa.

- Pero Lu – Dijo de pronto mirando aun el osito – No puedo quedármelo – Dijo haciendo un puchero – De seguro Gajeel se pone celoso al ver un oso que él no me ha regalado – Sonreí divertida y le desordene el cabello.

- Solo dile que es de mi parte – Dije haciéndola reír. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura imponente de su novio.

- Buenas – Dijo con seriedad, hice una inclinación de cabeza y Levy me entrego el osito disimuladamente.

- Saldremos en un rato, mama dice que puedes irte temprano – Dijo mientras ordenaba su cartera, asentí suspirando, al menos podría descansar algo ese día – Dijo que puedes salir con tu novio – Añadió con una sonrisa picara, me sonroje levemente.

- Sabes que no tengo novio – Dije con algo de pena, Levy sonrio pasando por mi lado y me dio una palmadita en el brazo.

- ¿Cómo sabes si terminas teniendo solo con ir al frente? – Pregunto con diversión logrando que por mi rostro pasaran todos los colores posibles, sonrio diciéndome adiós y tomando el brazo de su novio mientras salían del local dejándome completamente sola y anonada.

Mire por la ventana viendo como la nieve comenzaba a espesar, Juvia me había llamado emocionada diciendo que Levy había dicho que iba a confesarme a Natsu, le dije que era una mentira pero aun así ella insistió diciendo que estaría esperando en el café para darme ánimos. Suspire cuando cerré el local, apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, mire nuevamente al frente y mordí mi labio inferior, había soñado durante más de un mes con él y podría tener mi oportunidad de saber sus sentimientos en esa tarde. Me arme de valor y cruce la calle con decisión, si llegaba a ser rechazada por lo menos tendría allí a Juvia para consolarme.

Entre con nerviosismo sentándome en la misma mesa que había usado con Sting la ultima vez, vi a Natsu acercarse con rapidez a mi mesa para pedir la orden.

- ¿Su- Y se corto de inmediato mirándome fijamente, abrí mis ojos con nerviosismo, no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba, quizás tenía algo en la cara, ¡Oh Dios! Quizás se me marcaron los bigotes al tomar la leche chocolatada que me había servido la madre de Levy antes de cerrar – Orden? – Termino la frase desviando la mirada, me acomode nerviosa sin saber que decir, ¡estaba en blanco! Justo en ese momento estaba en blanco, mire a mi alrededor encontrándome con muy pocas personas en el lugar – ¿No vas a decirme? – Pregunto sacándome de mi trance y comprendiendo que no había soltado ninguna palabra en todo ese rato. Mire tras el encontrándome con Juvia que me hacía señas y con Erza que sonreía pícaramente, volví a mirar a Natsu y abrí la boca una y otra vez sin saber que decir.

- Te amo – Dije casi en un susurro, moviendo mis manos nerviosamente en mi regazo – ¡Te amo! – Exclame mas fuerte sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a él. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza sin saber qué hacer, lo había dicho, ¡Dios! Que lo había soltado y ya. Me mordí los labios y desvié la mirada – Y un café con leche, por favor – Termine por decir, el silencio se instalo unos segundos y luego el hablo.

- Un café con leche enseguida – Dijo anotando y yéndose del lugar, suspire derrotada, lo había hecho y no sabía nada de su respuesta, ¿aceptada o rechazada? Note que todos en el local me miraban y comentaban sobre mí, me sentí algo incomoda pero logre calmarme antes de salir corriendo, me sobresalte cuando dejaron la tasa sobre mi mesa.

- El café con leche – Dijo una voz masculina que no pertenecía a Natsu, mire hacia arriba encontrándome con el rostro sonriente de su amigo, Gray. Asentí tomando la taza con lentitud mientras él se retiraba, bebí tranquila de la taza, y luego me quede allí, simplemente, y sin hacer nada.

- ¿Fue rechazada? – Escuche a mis espaldas, sentí mis labios temblar y baje la mirada escondiéndola en mi flequillo – De seguro que si, pobrecita – Añadió la misma persona a mis espaldas. Sentí el deseo de llorar pero me contuve, no podía hacerlo allí, no en un lugar público, ya tendría tiempo en casa luego.

Sentí unas risas al fondo del local y mire hacia allí encontrándome con la chica de cabello blanco que me miraba con algo de pena y reía con sus amigas. La opresión en mi pecho fue aun más fuerte y termine mi café de un trago, deje el dinero sobre la mesa y tome mis cosas con rapidez para salir de allí.

- Lucy – Dijo Erza acercándose junto a Juvia, esta ultima me miraba con mucha pena.

- Deje el dinero sobre la mesa – Respondí como un zombi, Erza asintió y tomo algo de allí entregándomelo – No me lo devuelvas, tengo que pagar – Dije pero ella negó y me entrego lo que había tomado. Salí de allí sin más y sentí la nieve caer más fuertemente, camine hasta la solera y me senté allí aun sabiendo que estaba húmeda y mojada por la nieve.

Recordé el primer día que lo había visto, lo simpático que era, cuando pronuncio mi nombre, cuando reía discutiendo con Gray, cuando me defendió de Loke, cuando me miro sonriendo desde su trabajo. Era tan lindo pero tan inalcanzable para mí. Me abrace a mis rodillas y solté unas lagrimas, mi primer amor y mi primera decepción. La nieve comenzó a caer con más intensidad pero no me molestaba, al contrario, era como la lluvia, como mis lágrimas. Los minutos pasaban y no supe cuanto tiempo pase sentada allí, deprimiéndome sola. Mi teléfono vibro dentro de mi cartera y limpiándome las lagrimas lo saque, era un mensaje de Sting.

"_Estas sola también en este día, sé que es así, ¿Por qué no nos juntamos en el cine del centro comercial en Shibuya? Te espero. Sting"_

Sonreí leyéndolo una y otra vez, siempre ignore los verdaderos sentimientos de mi amigo pasándolos por alto, incluso el día del incidente en el café con Natsu lo hice, fruncí el ceño pensando en él y me puse en pie decidida. Iría con Sting y pasaría una linda tarde y quizás el tiempo diga lo que pase entre nosotros, guarde mi teléfono y junto con el cayo de mi mano un papel blanco, lo tome con sorpresa recordando que Erza era quien me lo había entregado hace unos momentos y lo abrí completamente curiosa.

"_Te espero en el parque de la cuadra siguiente. Natsu"_

Mi corazón se acelero con rapidez y sentí que no podía respirar, mire la hora en mi reloj descubriendo que habían pasado ya cerca de dos horas desde que había salido. Tome mis cosas y corrí hasta la cuadra siguiente, si de verdad estaba allí aun era porque tendría algo importante que decirme. Distinguí entre un grupo de personas su cabello alborotado de color rosa, camine hasta el con calma y me detuve solo a unos pasos, se giro con lentitud, su abrigo estaba cubierto de nieve y su pelo húmedo, su nariz roja me hizo recordar la navidad y estuve a punto de echarme a reír.

- Viniste – Dijo con una sonrisa, asentí lentamente bajando mi mirada – Pensé que no lo harías – Dijo con algo de pena mirando su reloj, sonreí negando y abofeteándome mentalmente por no ver el papel antes y dejarle esperando.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – Pregunte con timidez sin perder las esperanzas, lo vi sonreír de lado y asentir, se acerco un poco más a mí a la vez que retrocedí algo sorprendida, a él pareció hacerle gracia por lo que rio volviéndolo a hacer, pero esta vez me quede en el mismo lugar, sin moverme y la distancia entre nosotros pareció desaparecer.

- También me gustas, Lucy – Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que casi hizo que me fuera de espaldas, lo mire sin saber que decir y pestañee varias veces para comprobar si no era un sueño – Me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo – Añadió volviendo a sonreír, formándosele en las mejillas unos hoyuelos tan, pero tan hermosos que me dieron ganas de abrazarle.

- ¿Mucho tiempo? – Pregunte algo confundida, el asintió y me miro directamente a los ojos.

- Segundo de instituto – Respondió con seguridad, y ahora, esta vez sí que si, estuve a punto de caer de espaldas de no ser por su brazo que cruzo por mi cintura y me acerco por completo a su cuerpo evitando mi caída.

- ¿Segundo? – Pregunte sorprendida, no podía ser, esos eran casi tres años, ¡Tres años! Cuando yo solo me había interesado por él hace poco más de un mes. El asintió avergonzado sin soltarme aun.

- La primera vez que te vi fue gracias a Gray – Comenzó sonriendo – El jugaba en la selección de tenis de nuestro instituto y me pidió que fuera a hacerle barra a un partido amistoso en un instituto vecino, accedí solo por su insistencia y te vi por primera vez en un ensayo oficial del club de danza – Dijo riendo por lo último, sentí el calor agolparse en mis mejillas y abrí la boca sorprendida, ¿El ensayo oficial del club de danza? Hice memoria con rapidez y cerré los ojos con fuerza recordando que la coreografía que aprendíamos en ese periodo era una sensual canción de Beyonce – Te veías tan linda – Comento con un intenso sonrojo haciéndome sonrojar también a mí.

- ¿Desde ahí me seguías? – Pregunte algo dudosa, el asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

- El primer día que me hice presente ante ti fue en la librería donde trabajas, odio a ese tipo y siempre he intentado mantenerlo alejado pero es demasiado persistente – Dijo haciendo una mueca, asentí haciendo una igual, no soportaba la presencia de Loke.

- Entonces – Dije recordando – Aquel día en la noche, ¿no fue una coincidencia? – Pregunte sorprendida. El negó sin quitar su sonrisa.

- Escuche a Erza de que saldría con unas amigas y supe que también estarías allí, me preocupe al saber lo tarde que volvías a casa y simplemente te seguí – Sonreí por su dulzura, no podía creerme lo que me estaba contando y temía que fuera un simple sueño y que despertaría sobre mi cama por la mañana volviendo a la normalidad.

- Gracias, por cuidarme – Dije sonrojada, el me apego más a su cuerpo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

- No, gracias a ti por corresponderme – Me dijo susurrando en mi oído, me apreté mas a él sintiendo su aroma.

- Por cierto – Dije separándome levemente – ¿No deberías estar en tu trabajo? Erza podría- No pude continuar hablando, repentinamente me beso, mi primer beso… ¡Mi primer beso! Abrí mis ojos completamente sorprendida, me estaba besando, Natsu, el chico de mis sueños, aquel a quien le gustaba incluso antes de conocerlo, me estaba besando por primera vez – Mi primer- Susurre sorprendida pero el puso un dedo en mis labios, sellándolos.

- Serán muchos luego de este – Dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a besarme. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentía volar de esa manera, bueno solo me sentí volar de esa manera cuando por fin pude probar el exquisito postre francés que la madre de Levy había hecho cuando recién llegue a Tokio y que nunca volvió a preparar porque perdió la receta. Pero volviendo al tema, estaba allí sintiéndome como en un cuento de hadas, no como en un libro sino como en un cuento, porque este beso no era como lo exponían los libros, no, para nada, era mágico como los libros de cuentos, así de fantasioso y maravilloso. Suspire aun en sus labios sonriendo como tonta y pase mis brazos tras su cuello soltando todo lo que tenía en mis manos – Café con leche – Murmuro una vez nos separamos, lo mire sorprendida mientras él se relamía los labios – Me encanta – Dijo con picardía, sonreí mordiéndome los labios.

- Deberíamos ir a alguna parte, nos congelaremos aquí – Comente al ver lo cubierto que estaba todo en nieve y el frio que estaba haciendo a esas horas.

- Es cierto – Dijo tomando las bolsas que había dejado caer – Pasare por mis cosas y luego podemos hacer algo juntos, aun queda San Valentín – Dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano, suspire encantada, la sensación de entrelazar nuestros dedos era tan reconfortante que podría morir con su mano entre la mía.

- Lo de Sting también fue planeado, ¿Verdad? – Pregunte sin pensar si quiera en mis palabras.

- Eso fue lo mejor – Dijo divertido mirándome de reojo – El era alguien muy fuerte por lo tanto tenía que haber una forma de acabarlo – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Lo conocías? – Pregunte sorprendida, el sonrio asintiendo.

- Fue en una de tus citas, el también te estaba siguiendo – Contesto algo molesto haciendo memoria – ¿Sabías que tenia sentimientos por ti? – Pregunto completamente interesado, me sonrojo completamente y asentí lentamente.

- Incluso tenía pensado salir con el hoy y corresponder sus sentimientos – Conteste casi con un hilillo de voz, no quise mirarle ni nada pero sentí cuando mis bolsas volvieron a tocar el frio suelo, lo mire sorprendida y me encontré con su cara de asombro y totalmente en blanco.

- ¡Ha! – Exclamo tomándose la cabeza – Y pensar que pude haber perdido mi oportunidad – Dijo haciendo un escándalo, me acerque para calmarlo pero me tomo por los hombros y me miro con intensidad – Nunca, pero nunca le correspondas a otro – Dijo algo desesperado, lo mire sin decir nada por unos segundos y luego me eche a reír, me miro confundido y luego le abrace con fuerza.

- Solo era por despecho – Confesé tomando su rostro y haciéndolo mirarme directamente – Y te prometo nunca, pero nunca corresponder a otro que no seas tú – Termine por decir acercándome a sus labios, el sentimiento fue mayor esta vez y más aún porque yo era quien le besaba, me aferre con fuerza a él para no dejarlo escapar, no era solo él quien se sentía inseguro sino que yo también, lo nuestro solo acababa de empezar y apenas era algo frágil, pero esperaba poder superar los obstáculos y continuar con el, por siempre y para siempre.

- Vamos por un café con leche – Dijo sonriendo como un niño y volviendo a recoger mis cosas, me apoye en su brazo aferrándome a él, caminamos de vuelta al café como una verdadera pareja.

- Te amo – Dije sonriendo mientras recordaba el bochornoso momento que había vivido hace unas horas atrás. El me sonrio por sobre su hombro y se detuvo mirándome fijamente.

- Se mi novia – Dijo con seriedad sorprendiéndome, me quede de piedra sin saber que decir y asentí lentamente como hipnotizada, sonrio complacido – Y un café con leche por favor – Termino diciendo con una sonrisa, sonreí también y le bese cortamente. Si, era el inicio de una frágil relación que con el tiempo se iría consolidando cada vez más y más.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! ahora a escribir la continuacion de mis fics, espero les haya gustado y dejen muuuchos comentarios xD**

**Por cierto, anoche cuando terminaba de escribir este fic (mientras veía Big xD) estábamos conversando con mi mama de cualquier estupidez, entonces ella se enojo por no se que cosa y se saco los zapatos tirándolos donde caiga, para seguirle la corriente quize hacer lo mismo con mis zapatillas de casa y las tire solo con el pie, ya saben, las tenia puestas pero me las saque tirándolas, se entiende? Bueno la cosa es que no medi ni mi fuerza y tampoco la dirección y una de las zaptillas salto al techo y boto una de las lámparas de pie que tiene mi mama junto al sofá, me quedo mirando sorprendida y se comenzó a reir, la verdad pensé que iba a enojarse y me iba a retar (amenazándome siempre con quitarme mi compu u.u) pero no fue asi, al final se triso la pantalla pero igual mi mama estaba hace tiempo con que quería cambiárselas asi que creo que por eso no se enojo, y la ampolleta? Se preguntaran xD pues murió hace como un mes, mas exacto después de año nuevo, se quemo y como nunca usamos las lámparas a menos que sea una ocacion especial nunca se compro una nueva.**

**Y eso era todo jejej gracias por leer esta historia que no se si les guste, la verdad no soy muy buena en temas tan empalagosos y tampoco en historias cortas, (no puedo escribir una historia inferior a 10 paginas -.-)**

**Besoos Nicky **


End file.
